Overwatch: Wanting to know
by Wolfett
Summary: Story between two love birds Fareeha Amari (Pharah) x Angela Ziegler (Mercy) and Lena Oxton (Tracer) X Amelie Lacroix Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fareeha woke from her slumber when her body jerked from a dream that was still almost vivid when she stared at the wall across from her bed. Sweat beads were forming across her forehead as her breath came out in quick puffs while her fingers were tightly twisted within the sheets, holding onto them tightly. Her window was open to let a cool breeze trickle along Fareeha's bare skin of her exposed body. A small shuffle next to her caused her eyes to glance to the side to see a women sleeping soundly, her chest moving as she let out small breaths of air. The women's pale naked body was wrapped within the sheets, only a leg poked out to feel with coolness of the room. Fareeha let out a sigh, her hand raising to wipe off the sweat that was forming and to brush the hair back from her face. It seemed like no matter how much she drank or how much she kept herself busy with women, she couldn't shake the horrific dreams that kept hunting her in her sleep.

The visions of people trying to escape bombings while innocent towns get slaughtered and there was nothing she could do about it, her dreams make it impossible for her to move. She was only able to watch while death swept through each and every town. Fareeha shook her head, placing her feet on the floor as she she made her way to the kitchen. It was still dark, a clock stating it was 3:32am. Fareeha glanced out of the kitchen window, seeing clouds slowly more surely making their was across the purplish blue sky while the moon peeked out once in awhile to allow rays of light to brighten up the land below it. Once the thoughts faded from Fareeha's mind she grabbed the communicater that was on the kitchen counter. She held her breath when she turned it on, only to let it out annoyingly when there were no messages to be read about any missions.

She was a solider and she strived to fight, to protect those who need it. But she didn't want to admit that it was also to distract her from the thoughts that hunted her from previous battles. Fareeha gripped the communicater tightly before making her way back into the room. She was staying at the artificial intelligence research facility where she was once stationed at when she was apart of OverWatch. Fareeha went back to the facility to help those around the area that needed her. War seemed to always linger and she wasn't going to stop serving to protect the innocent. She didn't hesitate to access her armor she used in battle. Once a code was punched in, a thick, metal door slowly open to reveal the Raptora Mark VI a combat suit designed for rapid mobility and devastating firepower. It was glamorous! A midnight blue that glint from the slightest beam of light. Fareeha ran her fingertips along the brisk metal, a small smile tugging at her lips.

It seemed this was the only thing that made her happy, the only thing that gave her a purpose. She slowly took piece by piece, putting the armor on, almost like it was a dance with a lover. Once suited, Fareeha took her helmet that was staring back at her. She glimpsed at herself through the visor before placing it on her head. The helmet automatically accessed night vision, allowing Fareeha to see clearly in the dark. She left the facility, the doors closing heavily behind her causing a loud bang that echo'd throughout the canon. There was no sound after that, just the breeze and small critters that moved about the harsh stone. Fareeha activated her jets in the suit, the wings lifting from behind her as the blast bolted her up into the air like a jet fighter. She didn't know where she was heading but that was the beauty of it. She's able to fly where she pleases, the freedom to do so gave her small goose bumps along her skin.

This was her happiness, this moment right here, in the sky within the clouds and seeing nothing but peace. But this only lasted so long when explosions started to hit around her and shrapnel thudding against her Raptora Mark VI combat suit. Fareeha's body tighten up as she dove down towards land to get away from the bombs. Her visor was giving off information about the enemy before her. There were three jeeps and a truck, all heavily armed. A machine gun didn't hesitate to start shooting at Fareeha when she came close causing her to dodge with a hard right. She almost lost control, missing a sand bank by inches. The enemy was originally on it's way to a near by town before they spotted Fareeha and decided to take down one of the most dangerous soldier that was a threat to them.

She wasn't moved though, she kept forces while information processed, tell her there were three men in each of the jeeps with rifles while six in total in the truck. One was on the machine gun while two more were operating FIM-92 Stingers to shoot missiles at her which almost hit their marks if it wasn't for the flares that shot out from the back of Fareeha's suit. They weren't the only ones with fire power, she had something that was much more effective. She has her own rocket launcher that launches rockets that deal significant damage in a wide blast radius specially against armed foes and small vehicles.

Fareeah couldn't help but let out a laugh of excitement as she shot back, the missiles easily hitting their targets, the jeeps exploding as she hurtled over them with rapid speed. As she came around to give another round of missiles as the truck, a rocket erupt right in front of her, causing her to to fly back right into a sand dune. When she hit the dunes with such force, sand burst everywhere causing a smoke and dust cloud to arise into the air. Fareeah's ears were ringing and her eyes were closed with pain. Her head and ears pulsing, warm liquid dripping from her finger tips onto the sand coating it with droplets of maroon. She could taste the copper in her mouth from the blood. Was this it? Was this how she was going to go down? Her thoughts rushed as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Right when the heaviness of darkness latched onto her, dragging and pulling she heard a voice, a sweet, soft voice that was like nectar. Fareeah tried to open her heavy eye lids but couldn't. She gave in but knew an angel had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fareeha's finger twitched, the nerves sending signals of pain each time her fingers decided to move. Her head pulsed as her consciousness started to pull from the muck of darkness, allowing her to faintly hear her surroundings. She heard murmurs of women voices but she couldn't quite make them out. Fareeha then felt her eye lids move, trying to pull themselves up so she could see but they felt so heavy. She almost wanted to give up when a soft palm placed itself on her cheek, the sound of a women becoming more clearer.

It was the same soft, sweet sound that she heard before. The voice cooed softly against her ear, she could feel the warm breath tickle when it said, "Fareeha, it's aright. You're safe… Can you hear me?" The voice lingered in her mind before her eyes finally were able to lift themselves enough where she could barley see soft light with a women figure in front of her. It was blurry still but at least she could cope what was happening. Fareeha tried to speak but words weren't coming out, only embarrassing gibberish. So instead she nodded her head in return to answer the women.

The women was known as Angela Ziegler, she was Overwatch's head of medical research at the time the team was still up and running. Angela was more then a expert in the field of medicine and health which is why Overwatch gave her the Valkyrie swift-response suit and the biotic rifle to aid in battles and to heal the wounded. Till this day she still had the suit and rifle but was tucked away in her laboratory security room only used to helping those affected by war. Though she spends most of her time caring for the broken and dispossessed in crisis areas around the world, Dr. Ziegler can be counted on to don her Valkyrie suit whenever innocents are imperiled, hoping to make a more peaceful world.

Angela gave a small smile when she saw Fareeha was actually responding, especially in this condition. Whatever explosives those enemies were using must have really took Fareeha off guard. She never goes down in battle this hard but it seems new technology is advancing and Fareeha needs to upgrade her armor, but how? Angela thought for a moment but quickly shook her head. The only other person she could contact to get that big of a request done would be Winston and she couldn't possibly try and get in touch with him.

Angela gave a defeated sigh, her eyes closing as she rubbed her temples as she thought. The small medical room they were in was quite, and only whispers came from other rooms within Angela's laboratory. Before her thoughts could really go further, Fareeah's hand grabbed onto Angela's white lab coat, her eyes open fully, eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Angela. "I thought you were dead, you disappeared and never returned my beacon on the communicator." Fareeha managed to say, her voice harsh and hoarse. "Listen, save your energy. This is a conversation we should have later, Fareeha." Angela said, her eyes filled with sorrow.

She didn't like to see Fareeha in this state let alone the thoughts she must be having. "Once your strength is back, we ca-." Angela was cut off when Fareeha slammed her fist against the hospital bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Fareeha wanted to scream so badly but her voice, chest and well her whole damn body wouldn't allow it. Emotions ran high for her, she couldn't believe she was in the same room with the women she thought was dead and had to live with that for a long time.

Angela stood helplessly, watching Fareeha go through her break down. The white haired women gently wiped the tears from Fareeha, sitting next to her on the hospital bed. "I'm sorry." Angela whispered, caressing the tan women's cheek while her thumb traced the egyptian tattoo. Fareeha didn't say anything else, she couldn't. Her chest felt heavy but she couldn't help but feel relieved when Angela comforted her. Fareeha closed her eyes once more, tears dripping onto the pillow and dissolved into the fabric while her consciousness was pulled back into the abyss.

After a couple days in the hospital bed, Fareeha startled herself awake. Her body quickly leaning up, causing her to grown in pain as it rippled through her back. A white bandage was wrapped around her chest and stomach and along her right arm. A drip of a liquid caught her attention showing she was hooked onto a IV. Fareeha gave a annoyed huff of air, ripping out the IV causing it to beep. She struggled to lift herself off the bed, her muscles screaming in agony but she ignored it, allowing a foot to touch the hard marble floor below her.

Before she was able to get any further, Angela rushed in with a shocked surprise on her face when she saw Fareeha try and get out of bed. Angela made her way over to the other women, helping her gently. "Fareeha, you need to lay down, your body isn't ready to function yet. You tore important muscles and they need time to heal." Angela said with a worried voice but it was also a stern one. Fareeha stared at Angela beforee helping herself back onto the bed. "I want to leave here. I don't want to be here, I need to get back to the facility and repair my suit so I can go out and kill those bastards! Who knows where they are and who they are going after right now, they need to be stopped!" Fareeha said, her voice raised and full of vexation, her hands balled up in fists as she stared down at the bed. Angela gave Fareeha a soft, gentle hug. Her arms careful not to hurt the dark haired women. "We will go together but for now, rest." Her words were in a whisper, calming Fareeha quickly. She couldn't argue with Angela, how could she? Fareeha gave a nod before leaning into Angela's arms, accepting the warmth and comfort she was receiving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know it's the third chapter already but I hope these are fun to read! If you can, post a review! I'd love to know what you guys think! Thank you everyone for the support! P.S I think i'm going to stick with two chapter with Fareeha x Angela and two chapters of Lena and Amélie, let me know if you guys like that idea!**

 **(This chapter contains mature content.)**

Chapter 3

Transition: Amélie Lacroix x Lena Oxton

There was a loud bang that could be heard from neighbors that lived in the same apartment complex along with some shouts. "Amélie, you promised me you wouldn't get sucked into this bullshit anymore!" Lena shouted, her voice full of anger. Her hands were balled up into fists as she paced around their small apartment room. Amélie and Lena lived together in London after Overwatch retired. Lena was able to convince Amélie to leave Talon which was a terrorist organization who initially kidnapped Amélie and used her as a weapon against Overwatch.

But Amélie had a soft spot for the brown haired Britain girl. "Lena… I'm sorry. The gang came to me, the temptation was too much." Amélie said in a softer tone. It would take a lot for Amélie to get upset or raise her voice, she was always able to keep her cool and temper leveled. "Too much? Too much!? Amélie we talked about this, you can't be running around with people like that, not after all we've been through." Lena said, flopping down on their bed, feeling defeated her lover would do this.

Amélie walked over, her body wrapped in a robe that inched at her thighs. The purple skinned women placed her fingertips along Lena's lips with her cocky smirk she always gives to only Lena. "I'm sorry… Please forgive me. I'll make this right, I wont affiliate myself with them anymore. I don't want to disappoint you." She said, her words coming out smoothly. Lena gave a sigh in defeat as she looked up, meeting her lovers yellowish, enchanting eyes. "I don't know what to do with you, yet I don't know what i'd do without you, love." Lena cooed back wth a smile.

They both chuckled before Amélie leaned into Lena, pressing the women further back onto the bed while their lips met. Lena gave a soft moan when Amélie ran her fingers up the white, silky, laced top her lover was wearing, cupping Lena's sensitive, perky breast. "Let me make it up to you?" Amélie whispered against the other women's smooth lips. Lena's breath was coming out in small puffs as her face started to warm from a blush that appeared across her cheeks.

"You always find a way to make up for the bad things you do, love." Lena managed to say when Amélie gave a pinch to her nipple, causing it to harden. The purple skinned women gave another smile when she watch her lover squirm under her while she played with Lena's nipples. Amélie leaned in to give Lena another kiss when they heard a loud explosion outside, their apartment shaking from the shock waves. Lena and Amélie quickly raised themselves from the bed, opening there curtains to look outside the window to see a black mushroom cloud engulfing the sky.

Lena was about to say something when her communicator started to go off, causing both of them to jump a little. Amélie went over to grab it, seeing there were messages pouring in from different news channels. They both watched as the news reporters showed the aftermath of the explosion. It came from a building that was suppose to be shutdown, it used to be owned by a company that made different types of metals for other businesses but why would it go up in flames? "What the bloody hell?" was all Lena could say as she watched in dismay.

Amélie kept silent, thinking if this could possibly be Talon, trying to lure her out. She couldn't give in, not for them. She was finally able to get away and be happy for a chance… But why now? "Do you think it could be Talon?" Amélie asked Lena, her eyes filled with concern on what was going through her lovers mind. "If it is, they're not having you. We'll let the military handle this, Overwatch is done. It isn't our job anymore. I'm only concerned for you." Lena said in a stern, serious tone. Usually she was always hyper and uppity but now she had a expression Amélie has never seen before. It made Amélie very grateful and fortunate to have someone in her life that cared so deeply about her.

Amélie was about to answer Lena when the communicator came on again but in more of a static, glitchy screen. A low, deep voice cut on and off before it came out clear. "COME….. HOME…. OR DEATH WILL PREVAIL…" Once the voice finished the communicator abruptly turned off. Lena and Amélie both looked at each other with horrified expressions. "We're leaving!" Lena demanded as she started to move around the room, grabbing her gear and duffle bags. "Leave where though? This is our home." Amélie said, helping Lena before grabbing her own gear and started to undress from her robe. "Not anymore it isn't. I'm not sure where yet but I know there has to be other Overwatch members out there we can get in contact and stay with." Lena said as she started to slip in her slick, tight pants and her favorite brown jacket.

It was a long time since she's worn this jacket and it made her feel secure and safe. Amélie finished placing on her normal clothing, packing her own suit in a duffle bag along with her trusted rifle. They hadn't touched their old Overwatch gear in a long time but she knew Lena was enjoying it and so was she. Lena grabbed her communicator to see if there were any beacons that were still active from other members. With luck on her side, a blue beacon was flashing that indicated Fareeha was still active. "Amélie! Fareeha has her beacon up still, maybe we can get in contact?" Lena half asked herself before her fingers already started pressing in the code for Fareeha.

Before long, they got a signal and it started sending over Lena's messages. Amélie stood in silence, her arm around Lena's waist, giving comfort as they waited for a reply. After several minutes, their communicator went off with a beep and a message coming onto the screen, stating, "Greetings, Lena. It's been awhile. Please do not hesitate to meet with us. I'll send the coordinates to my location." It was message from Fareeha! Lena gave a wide smile before jumping up and down with delight. "Looks like we are going to Egypt, love!" She said, giving Amélie a long passionate kiss before they started their long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amélie and Lena got off the plane they were miserably on for eight hours. Lena being a hyperactive person she kept bugging Amélie and the others on the plane with non stop talk about anything and everything. When the purple skinned women was finally able to close her eyes for any type of sleep, Lena would slowly lean in and give off a annoying pop sound with her lips right next to Amélie's ear. The irritation boiled but then soon steamed off when Lena kissed her cheek before turning her attention to a kid sitting across of her, shooting funny faces at him causing a stupid face competition. Once the plane landed, they happily walked off and down the small docking hall. Amélie and Lena walked across the air port, amazed by the scenery. The floors were marble along with beautiful art work that was painted across the ceiling and walls. They were both at awe, faces radiant and eyes twinkling. Lena couldn't stop giggling from her excitement as she went around touching everything in the gift shops. Amélie watched and followed Lena, making sure she didn't get herself in trouble with the store associates that glared at Lena as she continued to touch and explore. Once they finished… Or once Lena was finished inside the air port they were greeted by a man who was a Chauffeur for them from Fareeha. "I'll take the bags, ladies." He said in a monotone voice as he took the bags from them, placing them in the trunk.

The man was a tall, tan, older Egyptian man but he was able to hold his own when it came to holding and caring their bags full of gear. Lena looked over at Amélie with a shrug before the man open the back seat door for them. "I shall take you to lady, Fareeha." He said, closing the door behind them. He made his way into the black SUV and started to drive in silence. The man didn't seem much of a talker which was a good thing for Amélie because she didn't have a interest in knowing anyone while she was here.

"Everything alright, love? You seem a bit… Stressed. Is it the heat?" Lena asked, enjoying the AC air that was now blowing to the back. Her brown hair waving in her face, causing her to quickly brush her hair from her face with her hands. Amélie chuckled and pulled the smaller women towards her. "I'm fine ma cherie." The women cooed into Lena's ear with a half smile she always gave. Lena blushed slightly, her face warm. "Good, I wouldn't want you in a grumpy pit." Lena said, placing her head against Amélie's chest, her eyes closing.

Lena didn't get much rest since they left their home in London. She was exhausted and it didn't help she couldn't keep still on the plane and that damn kid wanting to challenge her. With a small sigh, Lena finally fell asleep and her body going limp causing Amélie to look down to see her lover now sound asleep. They had a long way to go, she guessed? Amélie decided to pull the communicator from Lena's pocket to take a look at the coordinates to see how far they needed to go because she wasn't going to sit in no damn SUV for days on end.

The Communicator beep a couple times before loading the screen, showing the beacon. It was only 140 miles which would equal out to 2 hour drive which wasn't horrible compared to that dreadful plane ride. Amélie leaned her head back against the seat, looking out the window to see the buildings and the new landscape. Her arm was around Lena protectively , giving herself comfort also.

After the long hours of driving they finally reached the artificial intelligence research facility which she never been to. Lena told her it used to be a old Overwatch HQ and some of the members used to be stationed here. Surprisingly enough Fareeha was and it seemed she never left. The SUV pulled into the metal gates that open with ease then stopping once they reached the entrance. The sudden stop caused Lena to jolt from her sleep, some drool lingered at her lips. "Looks like we are here, my sleepy head." Amélie said, using her thumb to catch the saliva from Lena's face. With a giggle, the younger heroine jumped from the SUV and stood in front of the facility's entrance with her hands on her hips. "Tis the day i've finally returned to this bloody place! What a battle we've had here!" Lena cried out with a cocky smirk on her face. "You should call Fareeha and let her know we are here." Amélie suggested as she went to the back of the SUV with the older man to unload their bags and belongings. The brown haired heroine didn't shilly-shally as she quickly called Fareeha on the communicator.

After a couple minutes Fareeha answered with a joyful tone. "Hey you little bird! I'm glad you've finally arrived! I'll be down momentarily, please step in!" Fareeha said before hanging up. As soon as she did the doors open slowly for them, clouds of cold air rolling passed from the cool hitting the heat. Amélie and Lena walked in, bags in hand. The man got back into the SUV without a word and drove off. Lena looked back to watch him go before the doors closed behind the couple.

They stood in silence before Fareeha walked in with her arms in the air. "Look at you two, still alive and well! Follow me and we will get you guys settled in one of the laboratory spare rooms." Fareeha said as she motioned them to follow her. "Angela would be thrilled to see your faces." She added as they walked up the metal with glass windows hall way. "Wait, Angela is here too? But I thought…" Lena's words trailed off, catching herself in thought. "It's a long.. Complicated story that will be saved for another time. Important thing is, she is alive and is here to support us." Fareeha said with a smile on her own face. They entered a large medical room that was filled with computers and monitors.

Small beeps were heard in the distance from servers running. Even though the facility was old, the technology was still up to date which wasn't much of a surprise if Fareeha stayed to look after it when Overwatch disbanded. Angela walked out from one of the rooms, her face lit up when she saw Amélie and Lena. "It's been too long my little Tracer." The white women said , teasingly. Lena gave a thrilled laugh before running over, giving Angela a big hug. "Too long indeed, love." Lena said before releasing the medic. Before another word was able to be spoken, Fareeha stepped in with her arms crossing her chest. "Tell me more about Talon and how you think they're after you two?" She demanded in the nicest way she could.

Amélie and Lena looked at each other then Amélie answered. "There was a explosion down town where we were staying at from a building that was abandon a long time ago. Shortly after the explosion, one of the communicator's picked up a transmission and the voice on the other end ordered me to go back "home" or death will prevail." Amélie said, her eyes looking straight into Fareeha's confident that she was right about Talon.

Angela stood up, placing her hand on the Egyptian women's shoulder. "They just got here, Fareeha. Let them eat and rest then we'll discuss more about the matter at hand." Angela wasn't asking but telling Fareeha who was really the only one that could without getting their teeth bashed in. The women gave a shrug, rolling her eyes before walking away and back into her tech room to finish repairing her Raptora Mark VI that was recently damaged from a battle not too long ago.

Angela watched Fareeha go before turning her attention back to the couple. "Ignore her for now, she has these mood swings ever since we ran into some trouble up here." The medic said before handing them a card key for their room. "You room is located further down the hall. Feel free to rest and grab some food from the cafeteria. Just follow the signs but i'm sure Lena knows the way." Angela said with a soft laugh before leaving to meet with Fareeha. Amélie grabbed their bags and followed Lena down the hall and watched as the brown haired women open the door, revealing their new room and home. They both bolted in, jumping on the bed once the bags were dropped onto the floor.

Angela entered into Fareeha's workshop, closing the door behind her. She watched the tan, muscular women work on her most prized possession before walking up behind Fareeha, running her hands down the women's chest. "Why such a mood, huh?" Angela asked softly into Fareeha's ear before giving it a kiss. The women didn't answer, her face turning red slightly from the sudden contact. "Awe, don't be like that." Angela murmured, her fingers raking up Fareeha's toned arms. "I can't concentrate…" Fareeha admitted, embarrassed that Angela could so easily distract her. "Good." The white haired women said simply before pulling Fareeha away from the suit, giving kisses along the tanned, smooth skin of the women's neck. "Concentrate on me." Angela added, her lips now tracing the dark haired women's ear. Fareeha then turned, picking Angela easily from the floor and carrying her toward a couch they had in the shop, placing her down upon it while she lingered above the smaller women. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Fareeha replied with a growl in her tone as she lent down, taking Angela's lips in a deep, interminable kiss. (To be continued.)


End file.
